L'entretien d'embauche
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9 (mineurs) L'entretien d'embauche que doit passer Bartholomew avec Naomi, comment se passe-t-il? (légèrement Crack! Fic)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, un OS très spécial sur un ange inédit de la saison 9! Je considère qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler autre que le nom de l'ange, à savoir Bartholomew (nom qui ressemble à un nom de Pokémon x) Et cela se passe à l'époque lointaine, bien avant les Winchester, donc aucun spoiler^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Une paire d'yeux bleus glaciaux affronta un instant une autre pair d'yeux perçants et aussi bleus que les siens. L'homme sourit tout en suivant la femme. Ses grandes ailes repliées derrière son dos frissonnant devant autant de calme. Lui, il n'aimait pas le calme. Lui, connu sous le grand nom de Bartholomew, aimait le danger. Il était dangereux et ses ailes le prouvaient. Des ailes rouges flammes, témoignant de sa colère perpétuelle et de sa façon de provoquer des choses par le danger.

Au contraire de lui, il y avait l'ange connu sous le nom de Naomi, uniquement connue par l'Intelligence, la faction que Bartholomew prévoyait d'intégrer. Naomi était un ange calme et posé, ses ailes repliées contre elle avaient la couleur de ses yeux. D'apparence, elle n'avait pas d'autorité et on aurait pu la confondre avec un ange maternel, mais Bartholomew avait entendu dire d'elle que, si en extérieur elle n'était qu'un ange comme les autres, à l'intérieur elle était la plus autoritaire et la plus manipulatrice. Manipulatrice, un bien grand mot. Elle n'était tout simplement pas comme les autres anges.

Bartholomew continua donc son chemin avec l'ange qui allait peut-être devenir sa patronne. Il n'aimait guère que ce soit une femme qui le gouverne lui, l'ange aux ailes de braise, mais si Naomi était aussi compétente que ce qu'on disait, il n'y verrait...pas d'inconvénients, pour une fois. L'ange au regard dangereux observa les lieux. Des couloirs de verre interminables. C'était la partie de la forteresse la mieux protégée, en fait. Celle qui était sans doute la plus prestigieuse parce que c'était la création directe de Michel, l'Archange...paix à ses plumes, en passant ! Une fois la visite terminée, Naomi fit revenir Bartholomew dans son bureau aussi prestigieux et serein que les couloirs l'entourant.

Bartholomew fut frappé par la couleur. Du blanc...brr...il avouait préférer le noir ! Mais venant du service Management de l'Apocalypse, et ayant dû être au service de Zachariah, il était tout à fait normal qu'il ait une aversion certaine pour le blanc...et la politique, lui aurait-on dit. Mais contrairement aux idées reçues sur lui, l'ange aimait la politique. Instaurer la peur par des dictatures, détruire les anges et les humains qui se mettaient en travers de sa route...

-Nous avons fini, Bartholomew, l'interrompit Naomi avec un accent...fichtrement bien amené lorsqu'elle prononça son nom Ô combien doux à prononcer !

Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce petit accent...craquant, pour un ange. Et cette petite voix douce qui annonçait pourtant des choses moins douces...pas mal, vraiment ! Il commençait déjà à apprécier sa future patronne si elle l'engageait. Ah oui, les entretiens d'embauche au Paradis, c'était...compliqué et il fallait bien plaire au patron ! Bartholomew se demanda encore comment il avait pu intégrer le service de Zachariah.

-Alors, suis-je désormais dans ton service, Naomi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente que Naomi décela sans devoir faire d'efforts.

-J'avoue que ton cas est des plus intéressants. J'ai parcouru ton dossier, et malgré les notes complètement erronées de Zachariah à ton égard, ce qui ne m'étonne pas au vu de son odieux comportement habituel, je trouve que tu as du potentiel, commença-t-elle de sa voix si...oh Père, si tentante que l'ange dût se retenir de l'écouter plus encore.

-Donc tu me prends ?!

-J'ai dit que tu avais du potentiel, mais...tu n'as pas la Grâce à ce genre de choses, Bartholomew, avoua-t-elle avec ce même sourire qui faillit donner à l'emplumé des frissons.

Naomi et ses sourires énigmatiques et trop gentils, ça, tout le monde au bureau en parlait ! Nathaniel, même Ion et Esper...il y avait aussi eu Samandriel ! Très jeune pour son âge et déjà intégré à l'Intelligence. Injustice alors qu'il venait tout droit de la grande faction des anges gardiens ! Des anges qui ne servaient qu'à nettoyer les bêtises des humains...quoique les humains pouvaient s'avérer être un atout majeur aux anges, Bartholomew dut bien se l'avouer.

-Et tu n'es pas assez concentré sur ton objectif. Tes pensées forment une arborescence impossible à comprendre pour la plupart de tes collègues. Venant d'un disciple de Zachariah, je suppose que ça ne doit pas non plus m'étonner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! lança-t-il dangereusement, se levant pour faire face à l'ange femelle qui osait le contrarier.

Elle ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il se mit face à elle en croyant lui faire peur de par sa taille imposante. Heureusement qu'elle faisait sa taille...tout de même, elle lui trouvait un certain charme, à ce petit ange colérique comme son collègue du Management de l'Apocalypse...quoiqu'elle détestait d'office Zachariah.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour être dans l'Intelligence, Bartholomew. Tu as peut-être la carrure qu'il faut pour t'imposer et pour prendre des décisions, mais tu agis d'abord avec ta colère. Tu aimes menacer, tu aimes le danger. L'Intelligence a pour but de protéger le Paradis, en usant de menaces parfois, mais aussi en usant de manipulation et de finesse, et tu n'as pas vraiment de finesse, expliqua-t-elle en gardant son merveilleux sourire manipulateur.

-Mais je peux être très dangereux, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Et tout en parlant, il s'avança jusqu'à Naomi puis attrapa ses hanches pour la coller à lui. Elle ne parut même pas surprise, et se contenta de garder son sourire.

-Je peux te prouver que je peux devenir ton protégé.

-Il va falloir...mettre les plumes très haut pour que le prouver, sourit-elle

Bartholomew lui jeta un regard des plus perçants, puis se pencha dangereusement vers son visage et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'il espérait convaincant...ce qui ne sembla pas fonctionner car Naomi se recula un peu pour lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais tu n'as pas de cran, Bartholomew. Il faut que tu sois bien dedans, que tu saches être dangereux tout en restant calme. Que les ennemis ne voient que l'extérieur de ta personnalité. Il faut que tu saches te servir de tous tes pions sans faire un caprice d'enfant, conseilla-t-elle.

La seconde d'après, fortement énervé et admirateur des paroles de sa sœur, Bartholomew empoigna sa nuque et lui donna un baiser des plus fougueux, n'hésitant pas à faire comme ces humains faisaient, mettant sa langue dans un endroit à priori interdit...mais au paradis, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'interdits alors il ne risquait rien...

Père, qu'il adorait embrasser sa patronne en passant ! S'il devait la convaincre comme ça à chaque fois, soyez sûr qu'il n'hésiterait même pas ! Après ce qui lui sembla être une douce éternité en compagnie d'une bouche fort délicieuse, Bartholomew se retira de ce magnifique baiser aux mille saveurs, la première étant la cerise, le succulent goût qu'avait le rouge à lèvres désormais ruiné de Naomi...qui ne semblait pas gênée.

-Tu t'approches de plus en plus de l'admission, Bartholomew. Mais il faut avoir encore plus de cran en soi.

-Alors peut-être devrais-je embrasser un démon comme tu l'as fais ? se décida-t-il à demander avec un sourire narquois.

-C'était il y a très longtemps. Mais tu t'approches...il faudrait juste que tu arrêtes de faire exploser tes véhicules après les avoir quitté.

-Dans ce cas je ne dois pas non plus coucher avec le même démon que j'aurais embrassé...

-Je ne l'ai plus refais depuis des milliers d'années ! objecta-t-elle, prenant un plaisir certain à voir ce jeune ange se débrouiller comme il pouvait pour être admis. Et peut-être que dans ton cas, tu devrais songer à être plus dangereux avec ton calme quasi inexistant.

-Apprends-moi donc, suggéra-t-il avant de recoller sa sœur à lui, lui laissant voir sa détermination purement virile à réussir son...examen d'entrée.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas mal, Bartholomew, même si tu n'es pas encore prêt à être cruel ou à faire tous les sacrifices imaginables pour protéger le Paradis...très bien, je veux bien voir comment tu te débrouilles sur le terrain, finit-elle par déclarer avec un énorme sourire maternel, en gros un sourire des plus manipulateurs.

Ces deux bureaucrates là allaient décidément bien s'entendre...Naomi se retira gentiment de l'étreinte et revint à son bureau.

-Une toute dernière chose, Bartholomew.

-Je t'écoute, sourit ce dernier, lui jetant un nouveau regard glacial rempli de provocation volontaire.

-A l'avenir, évite d'embrasser tes supérieurs...Zachariah n'avait pas marqué ce genre de choses sur ton dossier, moi je peux les ajouter...mais ça pourrait nuire à ta...réputation.

-Nous allons dire que c'était mon test d'entrée. Par ailleurs, Naomi, je te signifie que tes lèvres sont aussi dangereuses que mes ailes.

-C'est l'art, sourit-elle, flattée et amusée à la fois. Et bien, Bartholomew, je pense qu'une fois que tu auras appris tout sur l'Intelligence et ses méthodes, tu seras en mesure de me seconder, voire même d'avoir un vrai poste. Bienvenu à toi...et change de couleur, ici c'est le gris !

-C'est toujours plus élégant que le blanc, se fit-il la réflexion en reniflant de dégoût devant tout ce blanc dans ce bureau.

Oh oui, ils allaient vraiment bien s'entendre ! Et ce fut après cet entretien d'embauche des plus particuliers que Bartholomew devint le protégé de Naomi...bon, il avait oublié la moitié des choses après la chute, mais on ne change pas un disciple de Zachariah et de ses sourires pervers destinés à faire peur...cela dit, dans les gestes de Bartholomew, beaucoup d'anges reconnurent une petite partie de Naomi...pour ceux qui la connaissaient !

* * *

**Non, ils ne s'aiment pas, ils aiment juste jouer! **

**Ô grand lecteur, permets-moi de connaitre ton divin avis,**

**Et je te prierais tous les jours à 6h!**

**Sur ce, je m'en vais me pendre d'écrire des trucs aussi...bizarres.**


End file.
